


That’s The Way Love Goes

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Belly Rubs, Community: spnkink_meme, Cookies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-19
Updated: 2009-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Established relationship. Jensen and Jared are very happy and in love. Porn is optional, but I really just want to see them happy and settled into their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That’s The Way Love Goes

It had taken six years, countless doctors, and multiple rounds of fertility treatments. There was hope for a little bundle of joy; and tears of sadness when the treatments failed. After all the frustration and tears and belief that they would never have a family, they were blessed with a child. 

Jensen stood in front of the mirror, his eyes glancing back and forth between the image that greeted him and the one he saw in the picture he as holding. The picture had been from months ago when he was at a convention. He was pregnant at the time the photo was taken but he hadn’t been showing yet. Jensen smiled brightly as he looked at the picture, remembering how Jared had touched his belly and rubbed it in front of a thousand smiling fan girls. 

Now he was seven months pageant; his belly was round and full, and he felt like he was as big as a house. He was having a baby girl and so happy, overjoyed with delight, and Jared said, he was positively glowing. Jared was absolutely obsessed with Jensen’s stomach; he had always been affectionate, giving hugs and cuddles, and kisses, but he was even more so now that Jensen was carrying. 

Jared was always touching Jensen’s belly and kissing it, softly nuzzling the plump bump, and cooing at the baby inside, his large warm hands always on the round bump every chance he got. Jared could not get enough of Jensen’s belly. There had been many times when he would walk up to Jensen and lifted his shirt, and ran his hands lovingly over the bump emerging on his husband’s stomach, smiling like a fool as he felt the smooth warm flesh under his fingertips. 

At night, when they lay in bed, Jared would caress Jensen’s belly as he cuddled with him, giving Jensen soft sweet kisses and telling him how much he was loved. He was both protective and dotting, and Jensen was blessed to have such a kindhearted, wonderful, amazing husband. 

Jensen was still standing in the bedroom when Jared came in from his run with Sadie and Harley. Jared walked over to Jensen and swept him up into a hug, and kissed him passionately, leaving Jensen breathless before he kneeled in front of him. Jared reached out and pushed up Jensen’s shirt and started kissing and rubbing the baby bump. He nuzzled Jensen’s warm belly, pecking little kisses to the skin, and Jensen dropped the photo before he softly ran his fingers through Jared’s long shaggy hair. Jared pressed soft kisses to the heavy bump and he smiled with a big bright grin when he felt a little hand press against his lips from the child inside. 

“Hey baby girl,” Jared cooed. “How are you doing? Are you behaving? Not kicking your daddy too much, are you?” 

“She’s quiet today, been a good girl. Guess she wore herself out.” Jensen chuckled, remembering how last night his little girl had kicked for almost an hour and a half, almost as if she were playing soccer inside him. 

“God, Jensen, you are so beautiful.” Jared whispered before he pressed his lips back to the Jensen’s stomach. He couldn’t believe he was going to be a dad—it was all he ever wanted in life. “I love you, Jensen. I love you so much. I love our baby girl, both of you mean the world to me.” 

“You are so sappy,” Jensen teased playfully, even as the sweet words made a few tears of joy dampen his green eyes. 

Jared answered the snarky by taking Jensen’s lips in a sweet, adoring, tender and heartfelt kiss. When he pulled away Jensen was grinning like a dork. “I love you, Jensen, with all my heart.” 

There was no doubt in Jensen’s mind how much his husband loved him, feeling like the happiest man in the world. “I love you, Jared. Forever and always.” 

Jared knew he was once again grinning like a fool as he kissed Jensen's soft, sweet lips. 

The next day when Jared arrives home from work he finds his pregnant husband curled up on the couch crying big dumpy tears, his handsome face splotchy red and his freckles cheeks tear-stained. 

Jensen’s sobbing so hard his body trembles uncontrollably and his bottom lip quivers as whimpers slip past his lips; he looks like he just lost his best friend. Sadie lies beside him, snuggling into his side and nuzzling him as Harley cuddle next to her. When she sees Jared she woofs, whining as Jensen cries brokenly.

Fearing the worst Jared rushes over and kneels in front of his husband. His hands cradle Jensen’s plump baby bump. “Jensen, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Is the baby alright?” His voice displays the terror and concern that flows through his heart. His hazel eyes skip back and forth between Jensen’s face and his belly, checking for any signs of injuries. 

He finds no scraps, and to his surprise, Jensen laughs merrily and palms his cheeks and draws him into a sweet kiss. Jared flails a little, caught off guarded and unsure of the situation, but he kisses Jensen’s affectionately, lips soft and tender as Jensen’s thumbs brush over his cheeks. 

When their lips part, Jared’s not sure of anything as he is lighted for the passionately beautiful kiss and Jensen’s smiling fondly even though tears are running down his cheeks. “Sweetheart, are you okay? You’re scaring me. Talk to me, please.” 

Jensen smiles brightly, glows with happiness, carding his hand through Jared’s long shaggy hair. He blushes, “Sorry I scared you, babe. I had a moment of craziness. Stupid hormones got the best of me while I was watching Marley and me.” 

The television is playing the puppy movie, and Jared lets out a sigh of relief. He rubs Jensen’s belly, feeling a strong kick from his baby boy nestled inside Jensen. He smiles and coos at his unborn daughter, and then he finally notices the mess scattered about on the coffee table. There is a bag of cheerios and a tub of ice-cream, each one partially eaten, and a spoon lying nearby. “What’s all this?” 

Jensen blushes brighter, petting Sadie as she nuzzles his hand and Harley licks his fingers happily as he scratches her ear. “Crazy hormones bring crazy cravings. I’m alternating between eating dry cheerios and mint chocolate chip ice cream. Please love me, because no one else will.” He ducks his head shyly and pouts, and it suddenly dawns on Jared what all the tears were about. He burst out laughing, says, “That’s what all this is about, baby? You were afraid I wouldn’t love you anymore just because of your wackadoodle food cravings?” 

Jensen nods, and Jared laughs because it’s the silliest thing he’s ever heard. He is over the moon in love with Jensen! One kiss from him brings a swarm of butterflies dancing in his belly. He is so in love with Jensen that some days it’s hard for him to breathe because his heart is so full of fondness. 

Jared sits beside Jensen and pulls him into his arms, snuggling him warmly. He draws back a tiny bit so he can look into Jensen’s beautiful green eyes. “Baby, I love you, and you’re crazy craving. You are the love of my life, my soul mate, and you mean the world to me. I love you very much, more than words can express.” He rubs Jensen’s belly and kisses him, whispering ‘I love you’ between each sweet caress.

Blissfully happy, and done with the craziness silly worry, Jensen kisses Jared lovingly, smiling with each caress, and while the lover’s cuddle, Sadie’s tail thumps joyfully as Harley gives her puppy kisses. Jensen lays his head on Jared’s shoulder as they watch the rest of the movies, and when Jensen starts to cry again Jared kisses away his tears and snuggle him. 

Jensen falls sleep a little while later but he doesn’t dream for long as a rich delicious smell roused him from the realm of pleasant sleep. The scent was chocolatey, sweet, and sugary; it was warm and mouthwatering scrumptious, the heavenly aroma bringing a joyful, happy grin to his handsome freckled face. Homemade cookies, hot from the oven; fresh and yummy goodies, cookies perfect for dunking into a glass of cold milk.

Snuggling deeper into the soft blankets that Jared had cocooned him in, Jensen slowly runs a hand over his heavy, round belly. He pulls the soft blanket tighter around him as he pets the pups that cuddle with him, smirking when he thinks of his husband who has spoiled him over the past months of the pregnancy. 

Jared had been fussing over him like a mother hen; rubbing his sore belly and cuddling with him, bathing him in a warm bubble bath at night, and generally making sure Jensen was taken care of in every way, always seeing to it that he was comfortable.

Jared was a very proud papa; he doted on Jensen and their child as if they were the most precious things on earth. Tonight is no different given the smell of chocolate chip cookies that Jared was baking. Aside from the crazy food craving for ice-cream and chips, Jensen constantly has a hankering for cookies, and Jared is more than happy to satisfy his longing for the delicious, sweet treats. 

“Your daddy is so good to us,” Jensen murmurs adorningly as he rubs his belly, smiling when his daughter gave a gentle kick, as if she agreed. 

Just then, Jared walk into the room with a plate of sweet smelling, delectable cookies and a glass of cold milk. He takes one look at Jensen and his heart skips a beat; he loves Jensen with every breath he breathes. Jensen owns his heart and soul. In Jared’s eyes, his husband with his round full belly and natural beautiful warm glow of pregnancy is the most breathtakingly handsome man in the world. 

“Are you going to stand there staring at me with your mouth open, catching flies, or are you going to come cuddle with me?” Jensen teases playfully, laughing happily. 

Jared grins brightly, dimples ravishing his handsome face as his eyes sparkle. He joins Jensen on the couch and snuggles up beside him, setting the plate of cookies in-between them. Jensen digs into a cookie, humming with a happy, pleasant groan as he munched away on the gooey chocolate treat. 

Jared ignores the cookies in favor of doing what he loves best; rubbing Jensen’s round belly. His wide hands slid up under Jensen’s t-shirt, gracing sleep warm skin to touch soothing, comforting circles across freckled skin. As usual with all the times Jared rubs his tummy, Jensen melts into the soft blanket and the cozy couch, body lax and soothed, cuddling up against Jared and smiling as he feels loved and cherished, and so overwhelmingly happy. His life is perfectly perfect in every way. 

Jared smiles at the blissed-out expression on Jensen’s face; that look of pure joy always makes his heart flutter with love and adoration. His hands brush softly and soothingly over Jensen’s full belly, his palm caressing the wide span of the baby bump to rub circles with a gentle embrace. A little kick from inside and Jared beams with love and pride. 

Jensen finishes his cookie then leans in to give Jared a chocolate flavored kiss. “I love you,” he whispers, lips brushing softly across Jared’s. 

“Love you too.” Jared kisses Jensen, sweet and feather soft, making Jensen grin and blush. 

Snuggling together, the boys enjoy the cookies, Jared feeding Jensen the yummy cookies as he rubbed his belly while the pups cuddle by the fire. It is adorably cute and schoompy, and the lovers share many joyful laughs and kisses, enjoying the happiness of the cheerful moment. 

Years later, on a sunny summer day, giggles and smiles fill their home sweet home. 

“Daddy wins! Yippee, Daddy won!” Justice giggled delightfully as she clapped her little chubby freckled hands and her beautiful green eyes sparkled with joy and happiness. She picked up the pretty blue tiara and waddle over to Jensen, and Jared held his hands out ever so slightly, cautious and ready to catch his shaky daughter should JJ stumble on her way to her papa.

She made it to Jensen and with a bright smile she placed the plastic tiara on top her daddy’s head. “There you go!” She said proudly. “Now you’re a pretty, pretty princess!”

Dressed with strings of beads and colorful rings, Jensen playfully showcased the tiara. Justice giggled while Jared burst out laughing, and their sounds of cheer were heavenly music to Jensen’s ears.

“You look pretty, daddy!” JJ declared happily.

“Yes he does.” Jared chuckled, picking up his rainbow star glass, which JJ had picked out for him at lunchtime. “To Prince Jensen!”

“To grape juice!” Jensen corrected with a silly grin, feeling giddy happy. He held up his pretty pony cup, making a toast. “And to Prince Jared; the best daddy in the world!”

JJ lifted up her glass as well, nodding in agreement, as Jared said, “I’ll drink to that.”

The three of them took a sip of their yummy grape juice, then Jensen pulled JJ into his arms and snuggled her and kissed her cute little nose, giving her butterfly kisses. She was warm and soft and he held her tenderly as he gave her a loving hug. 

Jared watched the sweet moment, smiling fondly at the way Jensen cradled her head and kissed JJ’s freckled cheeks, enjoying how adorable she sounded when she giggled and gave her papa kisses in return. Jared was not to be left out of the cuddles because once Jensen and Justice parted the little toddler waddled over to him and gave him a big hug as well, even giving her papa butterfly kisses that made Jared grin brightly. 

“Play again!” She declared, her puppy dog eyes pleading with Jared for another round of the game ‘pretty, pretty, princess.’

“Only if Daddy says it’s alright.” Jared and JJ both gazed at Jensen with sad eyes, and Jensen didn’t stand a chance. 

“Okay, one more round,” He agreed, and he was looking forward to the fun. Time with JJ and Jared was always the best way to spend a Sunday afternoon. “Then it’s your nap time, baby girl.”

Justice wiggled excitedly, doing a happy dance while her daddy and papa set up the game. This time, she was going to win because she wanted to be a pretty, pretty princess—just like her loving daddies, the best papas’ in the whole, wide world!

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/2728.html?thread=1714600#t1714600)


End file.
